Starting Anew
by The-Aryan2
Summary: CyclonisxScabulous smoot, with a TINY bit of plot mixed in. IT CAME BACK TOO.


Bloody... FGSFDS MAH BOI. This cannot be explained or excused, so read it and review, because apparently you people like my stuff and need medication... fucking kangaroos.

Another OHTHEGODSUCKIT. Is a deadly porn between Captain Scabulous and Cyclonis... She the only girl who's half-good enough to screw that sexy bastard.. So crucify me. This is a porn, but hopefully it wont get raped by the great censor-gods of the internet... I'ts not half as obscene as it should be, but whatever.

...Lack of sleep/four glasses of chocolate milk and hentai flash games did this. Beware- underage b& here, and sex. Good sex. Cherry-popping pirate sex. Can you handle it?

I'm not even gonna revise it or anything- this was for lulz and fap material, and so it shall remain. Just remember- there is no spoon, but fucking hell, this one's trying.

* * *

She shuddered softly as he lay her back on the thick, soft blankets. _**'I can't do this.. Can I?'**_ This was her first time with him, and oh god, she hoped it wouldn't be the only one.. His bed was large and comfortable- he really did live like a king, and he'd shared every bit of it with her since she'd gotten there.

Of course, at first it had been pretty rocky- little human girls did not exactly fit in with Murk Raiders, but since the war had been lost and she'd been on the run, things had definitely changed..

_**The Storm Hawks had led the war front-line, and one by one her men had either fallen, gotten captured and imprisoned, or, as so many had in the end, deserted her.. Ace himself had been imprisoned; fighting like a mad dog to remain at his master's side, but in the end, it had been for nothing..**_

_**Cyclonis did the only thing left to do- she ran. Fleeing for her very life, she found refuge on the one place she never thought she would, on Captain Scabulous' ship.. **__**Surely she would not be imprisoned, but sentenced to death if the rest of Atmos laid hand on her- she had taken far too many lives and destroyed so much, she knew it was the end for her..**_

_**She wasn't exactly welcomed- she'd sortof been captured by them at first, and Scabulous had heavily considered turning her in to the Sky Knight council for the reward they were offering, but decided against it once he realized how powerful the girl was. After that, she was more or less welcomed with open arms, and was promised protection and safekeeping, so long as she helped them haul in stolen crew and loot.. **_

_**She agreed. Life on the run when you're alone is really hard, and even a toughie like her couldn't handle it all by herself.. She was, at the time, only 15..**_

_**..And so it went from there.. **_

_**She'd shed her cloak, her title, everything, and since almost noone, save for certain Talons knew her face or age, she practically vanished. Sure she might have been noticed by the Storm Hawks or the other Sky Knights who'd fought her full-front at the end, or even by the traitor talons who'd bargained and pleaded for freedom in trade for the turning-in of Ravess and Snipe, and the capture of Ace, but, as far as Atmos was concerned, she was either dead or in hiding, never to be seen again.. They were sortof right..**_

_**Her outfit comprised of a candy-striped ruffled and pleated mid-thigh skirt with a stiff petticoat underneath, and a dirty old pair of tight bellbottomed khaki pants, a heavy black belt with a striking silver buckle, a cerulean bandana tieing her hair back in a high ponytail, and a grungy gray puff-sleeved peasant blouse. The outfit made her look quite the pirate, and before long, her front tendrils of hair were dreaded and beaded, tied with feathers, and she wore heavy gold bangles, hoops, and necklaces. Rings adorned her fingers, and she looked like a run-of-the-mill pirate girl..**_

_**She became a rather highly valued member of the crew through hard work and deadly fighting, and her knowledge fr warfare and battle tactics made her such a priceless addition. And, though she was less than willing to accept the fact that she was no longer a high-held queen, feared and in control((she stiffened at orders and begrudged any type of work; and noone on the crew, not even Scabulous himself, was getting out of keeping that ship clean, from scrubbing floors to doing the dishes)), she pulled her weight surprisingly well, and it wasn't too long before she became a little infatuated with the man who had granted her a prolonged life..**_

_**As a matter of fact, quite a few of the men had begun to like the teen, and, of course, Scabulous himself was one of those men. Considering Cyclonis' status, it was only natural that she choose the one most like herself, and thus her and the captain became an item. It started out simple enough, like it had with her and the Dark Ace, but things were not so formal here, and it traveled fast.. Marriage was not necessarily the pirate thing to do, but this was basically it..**_

But that had been about three weeks ago, and despite all she knew and had lived, holding off on the sex was apparently NOT the go here((when she had been with Ace the man had easily accepted her decision to not sleep together immediately, and they had only kissed twice after eight weeks of being together; touching and contact were not exactly her thing, and obviously she was still a virgin)), and Scabulous wanted his due…

So here she was, breathless, half-naked, and her pale skin now flushed to a rosy pink as he slowly picked at the shiny, lacy lavender support bra she wore. She smiled up at him, her lips parting over her nervously clenched teeth. He leaned over her, grinning like a mad beast, and nuzzled her cheek, whispering softly, "I'll be gentle, that much I'll promise you..."

"I don't know what to do, and I know it's going to hurt- you don't have to worry about hurting me- I tolerate pain well enough," she answered stiffly, averting her eyes. This was true- she'd been injured enough times to tolerate shattered ribs, broken arms, and torn flesh- fights both before and after joining his crew had attested to that. She was only embarrassed at being inexperienced- for once, she was not in control in any way, and she knew it- so did he. He knew how to handle her, however, and although she knew he treaded a planned route with her, she fell for him so easily, and let him lead…

Here she was- the blushing bride on her wedding night, and now he was kissing her; his lips were surprisingly nice against her own, and as his hands ran down her arms, over her chest, and slid up under the cups of her bra, her body warmed, and she gingerly put her arms around his neck. _**'I really don't know if I can do this, or if this is right.. but I have no choice now, do I?'**_

He kneaded her breasts gently at first, then a little harder, rubbing and tweaking her nipples until they were taut and perk under his thumbs, and he began to kiss her cheeks, her chin, her neck..

Kissing down her collarbone, her chest, each breast; he made the girl wriggle under him and pull her lip in between her teeth as he began to suck her nipples gently, first one then the other, and she sighed, arching her back a little as one hand slid up and she ran her fingers through his thick dreads, whining a little as sharp teeth ran over her sensitive flesh. Closing her eyes, she nodded wantingly as he murmured against her body, gazing up at her snakishly from between her breasts, "Are you ready?" _**'Of course I am, and of course I can do this.. yes I have a choice.. Make me yours, boss..'**_

Kneading her right breast with his left hand, he all but attacked and licked the other as his right hand trailed one nail down her stomach, and he traced his fingertip around her bellybutton for a moment, making her giggle, before slipping his hand into the smooth silk of her panties.

She opened her legs a little, and he gently caressed her slit with one finger, running it up and down, before sinking his finger deep into her tight, deep heat. Stroking her up inside, he once again attacked her neck and chest with his mouth and she cried out in pleasure as he explored her inside, building her just up to climax before stopping, leaving her breathless and panting under him, so close and yet so far from orgasm. _**'…Is that it? That can't be it..'**_

Licking his lips, he kissed up her neck, and met her feverish plea for more with a hard, passionate kiss which she at once responded to with a beastial need she did not know she possessed. The cold sharp tickle of his metal claws((he was using his left hand now)) aroused her only further as he tugged her panties down, and she lifted her legs as he pulled them from around her ankles and tossed them across the room. She lay back now, her normally straight and slick hair now wild and spread out around her head on the pillows like a purple aura. He sat up, straddling her, and he examined his lover, smirking playfully.

"Your turn," he crooned, motioning toward his own shorts((which now held quite a considerable bulge)), which she eyed from a few seconds with a growing blush, before looking back up at him and shaking her head quickly, feeling very much the scared virgin girl she was. _**'I have no idea what a dick even looks like- if I do it, I'll gawk at it like an idiot..' **_"I.. I can't.." she whispered, her voice shockingly tiny and nervous. He arched his brows and leaned over her again, flicking his tongue across her lips and growled at her teasingly, for all the world like a playful boy, "Betcha you're just _scared_.."

That got her. _**'I'm not scared of anything, least of all my boyfreind's penis..'**_ Her lips pressed into a thin line, she sat up fast, nearly knocking him backward, and attacked the buckle of his belt with a ferocity Scabulous had only seen on the most demanding of whores. Quickly she yanked down his shorts, and he stopped her there, chuckling, "Okay, okay, you're not scared.. The rest is my job.." He wriggled out of his shorts and knickers without much ado, and mounted her.

"Let me do this, it'll come naturally to you, trust me.." He whispered in her ear as she gently lifted her legs up and around his waist._**'Natural? Yeah, people have been doing this since the beginning of time, but the world will stop turning once I'm the one doing it..' **_ Cyclonis was still and rigid under him, and almost mechanically put her arms around him once again. _**'Yeah right.. Here we go..'**_

She was gazing up at him with a feeling she really couldn't quite place. It was sort of what she'd felt with Ace, but only this was more.. vivid.. She didn't dare to call it love, surely she hadn't _loved_ Ace, but she had indeed felt similarly toward the man.. As the captain kissed her trembling lips, the feeling grew and she lifted herself up against him, suddenly savoring the feeling of his flesh against hers. **'**_**Maybe this might possibly be..' **_Or maybe it was just because he was gonna pop her cherry..

She cried out in near agony as the hottest, sharpest pain she had ever felt in her lowers ripped through her, and Scabulous kissed her hard to silence her, cupping her face in his hands and nuzzled her, shushing her. She pulled away a little, clenching her teeth, and nodded to his query of 'Are you allright?' _**'That was a stupid question, boss'**_ was all she could think, but still.. Drawing in a quivering breath, she let it out smoothly, and looked up at him and smiled a little. "I'm fine now, I can handle it.. I promise.."

He eyed her skeptically, and she frowned a little. To prove her point, she kissed him passionately, and he began to take her as their tongues twined about. _**'It's already fading, and this is my husband.. The pain is a good thing..'**_

She squirmed a little at first, trying to get into a more comfortable position((the pain was already past her- she could indeed handle it well- it was now only a dull ache, and the pleasure she now felt outweighed the pain easily)) as he thrust into her. The pace soon quickened, and she lifted her legs higher and wrapped them tightly around his waist, now grinding herself into his thrust, and she repeatedly dragged her nails down his arms and back as she gasped, sighed, and whimpered in pleasure and pain.

Scabulous groaned as the girls tight hot body rode on his so frantically and needfully, and he sank his teeth into her neck and shoulders again and again, plunging every inch of himself into her body with each thrust. She was so tight, so hot, so deep.. Holding her just above the hips, he sat up and pulled her up with himself, never pulling from her, and now he bounced her in his lap, and the girl nearly screamed in pleasure from the wild, demanding rutting._**'So this.. is lovemaking..' **_He shoved her back down, flat on her back and continued to plow the girl out, ripping scream after scream from her._**  
**_

Cyclonis was soon spent, and as ecstasy pooled through her veins and filled her head with a thick, dreamy fog, Scabulous rammed himself into her again and again before finally reaching climaxe and spilling his hot slippery cum insider her, _**'God, he's filling me up..'**_ and he hovered over her momentarily, panting, before lowering himself back on top of her and nuzzling her neck. He slowly put his arms around her thin figure, clutching her to himself.

The sex-stupor faded a little, and Cyclonis smiled dreamily down at him and dragged her fingers slowly through his dreads, and he looked up at her, his teeth bared doggishly, and they kissed. _**'He is so good-looking.. rugged, animal-like.. but so good-looking..'**_

'_**Maybe this might possibly be.. Yes.. It is love, and a new future..'**_

Old habits die hard, and soon Atmos would fear a different entity- Cyclonis and Scabulous, and killers, both of them. Until then, she basked in the newfound love and life in her arms.

"…..I.. I love you.." _**'Yes, I mean it… Meet the new boss, same as the old boss..'**_

"I love you too, babe.."

* * *

Shit. What.. have... I.. done?!?


End file.
